A Comfortable Place
by Uchiha Michiko-chan 'Elf
Summary: "Aa, maksudku, aku merasakan kenyamanan yang belum kurasakan sebelumnya ketika denganmu."/ Ah, tampaknya ia akan sering-sering tertidur―tertidur di tempat yang nyaman itu. Karena ia telah mendapatkan tempat yang sangat nyaman./ Tik. Tik. Tik. "Mau pulang bersama?"― Satu, dua, tiga, dan seketika semuanya menjadi indah. Happy SasuSaku Fanday, all! RnR?


**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rated: T**

**Pairing: Sasuke and Sakura**

**Warning: OneShot, Ooc, Typo, GAJEness, and other.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Dedicated for SasuSaku Fanday**

**Uchiha Michiko-chan 'Elf, present****―**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_**A Comfortable Place"**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

"OOOH, TERNYATA KEMENANGAN JATUH DI TANGAN SUNA _HIGH SCHOOL_! SAYANG SEKALI DIMENIT TERAKHIR YANG SANGAT MENDEBARKAN TADI, KONOHA HIGH SCHOOL HANYA MEMPUNYAI SELISIH SATU ANGKA DARI SUNA! NAMUN, WAKTU YANG TERSEDIA TELAH HABIS DAN SELAMAT UNTUK SUNA _HIGH SCHOOL_!"

Ya, pertandingan basket yang diselenggarakan di lapangan basket Konoha _High School_ itu baru saja berakhir, dengan kemenangan diraih oleh tamu dari Suna. Sayang sekali kemenangan itu tidak diraih oleh tuan rumah sendiri. Padahal _s_kor mereka hanya selisih satu angka saja.

Kehebohan pun tak terelakkan. Baik dari pihak Suna _High_ _School_ yang berbahagia atas kemenangan mereka dan dari tuan rumah sendiri menghebohkan tentang kekecawaan mereka. Tampak wajah-wajah pemain―terutama ketua Club Basket―dan seluruh pendukung KHS berubah suram, kecewa. Dan _supporter_ yang memenuhi tempat duduk dipinggir lapangan itu pun berangsung-angsur pergi dari tempat itu.

Bagaimana tidak kecewa, skor yang betul-betul saling mengejar itu dan karena waktu telah habis KHS tidak sempat membobol keranjang bola yang sangat dijaga oleh pemain Suna―yang bisa dikata mempunyai permainan yang tidak bisa diremehkan―membuat tak sedikit dari mereka berdecak kesal. Salahkan waktu yang―menurut mereka―sangat cepat berlalu itu.

Padahal permainan basket KHS sangat hebat dan karena itulah yang membuat mereka tenar, hampir seluruh pertandingan yang belakangan ini mereka lakukan, meraih kemenangan dengan skor yang jauh lebih banyak dari lawan. Itulah Club Basket KHS. Tapi, hampir tidak ada satu pun orang yang menyangka bahwa hari ini mereka… kalah.

Kekalahan yang benar-benar mengecewakan.

.

.

.

"Jahat sekali mereka. Lantainya masih mau dipel, eh, mereka langsung pulang. Aku ditinggalin sendiri lagi! Awas, ya!"

Gadis itu mengomel sendiri di lapangan basket yang benar-benar sepi. Sesekali menyentak-nyentakkan pel yang masih basah ke lantai. Bayangkan saja, seisi ruangan tampak tidak stabil setelah pertandingan tadi. Sebenarnya, tadi gadis itu dan beberapa temannya sudah membereskan luar lapangan, tetapi, malah lapangannya belum dibersihkan. Untung saja, gadis itu adalah gadis rajin. Lapangannya sudah dipel setengah.

Entah sudah berapa banyak peluhnya berjatuhan. Rambut merah mudanya yang dikuncir satu dibelakang pun sudah terlihat berantakan. Beberapa helai terbebas dari pengikat rambutnya. Seragamnya pun sudah lusuh, tidak rapi lagi.

"Osh! Tinggal sedikit lagi, Sakura. Dan setelah itu kau bisa pulang dan tidur dengan tenang," ucapnya sambil menaikkan kepalan tangannya. Nama gadis itu, Sakura. Mempunyai semangat yang selalu tinggi, ambisius, polos, dan sangat baik. Ya, kadang ia dewasa, kadang pula ia kekanak-kanakan.

Ia kembali mengepel lantai itu, dengan seksama membersihkannya. Namun, ia tiba-tiba termenung dan terhenyak. Teringat dengan kekalahan sekolahnya tadi dan sempat melihat sekilas wajah ketua klub basket yang tampak sangat menyesal dan kecewa. Tadi tidak sengaja mereka beretmu pandang.

"Ah, benar-benar tidak menyangka hari ini mereka kalah. Permainan Sasuke yang keren dan hebat itu, ternyata ada juga yang bisa menandingi. Wajah kecewanya juga… aku baru melihat raut itu diwajahnya," ujarnya sendiri. Tak bisa dipungkiri ia juga menyesal melihat kekalahan klub basket sekolahnya. Dan yang membuatnya semakin menyesal, ia tidak sengaja menangkap basah raut wajah sedih Sasuke.

Sebagai orang yang menyukai ketua klub basket itu―ups―Sakura hanya bisa ikut bersedih. Bayangkan, kekalahan datang setelah banyak sekali kemenangan yang dilalui. Siapa yang tidak sakit?

"Hum! Dikalahkan tamu―"

_Brukk. Prang!_

Terdengar suara ribut seperti barang jatuh di dalam gudang di sudut ruangan. Membuat Sakura sedikit tersentak dan yah, sifat penasarannya kumat lagi. Selalu ingin tahu apa yang terjadi di sana dan ia sama sekali tidak merasa takut sekalipun aura yang muncul adalah aura-aura horror. Rasa takutnya dikalahkan oleh rasa penasarannya yang akut.

Berjalan pelan sambil masih memegang pel itu, ia berjalan mendekati pintu gudang itu. Tempat menyimpan barang-barang atau alat-alat olahraga yang sudah bekas tetapi masih bisa dipakai.

"Siapa di sana?" tanyanya dengan pelan. Tangan putihnya meraih kenop pintu dan mulai menekannya dengan gerakan pelan. Ya, setidaknya ia sedang berantisipasi, siapa tahu nanti ada hewan bercakar yang melompat atau penculik yang akan memperkosanya atau kucing imut kesasar atau hantu―oke, lupakan.

_Ceklek._

―_tidak terkunci?_

"Siapa?" Pintu itu terbuka sempurna dan tampak banyak alat-alat olahraga yang tersusun rapi di sana. Tidak ada yang menyahutinya. Namun ia sedikit menghela nafas lega, karena tidak ada penculik atau pun hewan yang mengerikan. Ruangan itu benar-benar sepi dan gelap, hanya lampu redup yang menerangi. Sakura kembali masuk dan menelusuri setiap sudut ruangan yang tidak terlalu luas itu. Mata jadenya menyapu seluruh ruangan dan―

"Eengh… Aaargh!"

"S-siapa itu?!" pekik Sakura sambil menodongkan gagang pelnya ke depan, ketika mendengar suara erangan laki-laki yang ia tak tahu siapa―yang sukses membuatnya kaget bukan kepalang. Ia kembali melangkah lebih dalam mendekat ke sumber suara itu. Sambil fokus menyapu pandangan ke celah-celah ruangan dan susunan alat-alat olahraga. Yah, tempat ini bisa dibilang menakutkan sih. Tidak ada jendela, lampunya redup kelap-kelip lagi. Hampir semua barang di sini barang yang bekas dan sedikit berdebu. Sakura tidak habis pikir, _manager_ klub basket sekolahnya benar-benar tidak mengurus tempatnya. Yah, mungkin perempuan-perempuan itu hanya memikirkan pemain-pemain mereka―yang, yah bisa dikata cukup kerenlah dari laki-laki lain.

Setidaknya, hal itu sempat terbesit diotak Sakura.

"Aargh… Hhhrgh..."

Lagi terdengar erangan. Yang membuat langkah Sakura sedikit cepat memasuki ruangan. Sampai ia menemukan tumpukan matras yang susunannya berantakan, dan dibalik tumpukan matras itu Sakura bisa melihat sebuah tubuh yang tersandar lemah membelakanginya. Sukses membuatnya tersentak lagi dan segera menghampiri sosok lelaki itu. Pel yang tadi senantiasa menemaninya hanya dilempar ke sembarangan arah.

"H-hei! K-kau tak ap―SASUKE?!"

.

.

.

Seperti terhantam jarum, tubuh Sakura menegang. Kaget dengan apa yang ada dihadapannya saat ini. Lelaki yang masih memakai seragam basketnya itu terengah-engah dengan wajah yang sangat pucat, peluh membasahi tubuh kekarnya. Lelaki yang baru kali ini bisa berada sangat dekat di hadapannya. Lelaki yang mampu membuat jantungnya berdetak cepat.

Setelah tadi sekuat tenaga membalikkan tubuhnya, akhirnya mereka berhadapan. Sakura mendudukkan dirinya. Sakura bisa melihat wajah letih dan pucat itu, rambut biru dongkernya berantakan, dan ia terlihat begitu lusuh. Dan… apa ini? Bau minuman keras?

Mata jade Sakura kembali menelusuri tempat di sekitarnya, mencoba mencari sesuatu yang menjanggal pikirannya akibat mencium aroma menyengat dari nafas Sasuke.

"E-eh!?"

Bingo! Untuk yang kesekian kalinya ia terkaget hari ini. Ia dapat menemukan sebuah botol yang sudah pecah dan sepertinya itu berukuran sedang, juga… sampulnya yang―

"K-kau minum minuman keras, ya!?" Sakura memekik hebat sambil menatap marah ke arah teman satu kelasnya itu, yang sama sekali tidak pernah saling berinteraksi dengannya. "SASUKE! KAU SADARLAH! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN ITU SANGAT BUKAN DIRIMU!"

Yeah, sifat mencampuri urusan orang lain Sakura mulai kumat. Ia mengguncang-guncang bahu pemuda yang tubuhnya lebih besar dari pada ia yang bertubuh mungil. Ia tahu ini sangat lancang mengingat dirinya bisa dibilang orang yang tidak akrab dengan pangeran sekolah ini, tetapi, ia tidak bisa membiarkan Sasuke seperti ini. Setidaknya ia harus mengeluarkannya dulu dari sini. Ia memang sedikit marah, tapi, ia juga prihatin melihatnya.

"Heh, bangunlah! Jangan berlaku bodoh!" bentak Sakura sembari menepuk-nepuk pelan pipi milik Sasuke. Mata yang tadi tertutup itu kini terbuka setengah. Oh, ternyata ia benar-benar mabuk.

"Kau…" ia mulai menyahut dengan suara rendah dan datar. Menatap lurus ke mata jade dihadapannya dan menggerakkan tangan kekarnya diposisikan dibahu mungil Sakura. Dicengkramnya lemah bahu itu.

"A-apa?! Aku hanya―"

"KAU TIDAK MERASAKAN APA YANG KURASAKAN!" tanpa disangkanya, lelaki itu balik membentaknya. Tatapannya berubah tajam dan ia semakin susah mengambil nafas. Sebegitu sesaknyakah dadanya? Cengkraman itu semakin kuat membuat Sakura memekik karena kesakitan.

"Tapi apa yang membuatmu melakukan ini?! Ini sangat… sangat bodoh!" ucap Sakura lagi mencoba menyadarkan lelaki yang mempesona itu. "Jangan katakan kalau kau begini karena per―"

"…Itu memang benar. DAN KAU TIDAK PERLU MENCAMPURI URUSANKU!"

_Krek!_

Cengkraman dan sentakan yang benar-benar kuat disalah satu bahu mungil Sakura mengakibatkan seragamnya robek dan menimbulkan bekas merah di sana. Membuat Sakura memekik keras dan berdecak kesal. Bagaimana pun juga ia tidak terima yang seperti ini.

"Akh!"

"KAU TIDAK PERLU DI SINI, NONA HARUNO!" bentaknya lagi. Semakin menakutkan tatapannya itu.

"Aku memang bukan siapa-siapamu, aku hanya muncul sekilas dalam kehidupanmu. Hanya hari ini! Tapi, bisakah kau tidak memperlakukanku seperti ini? Aku berniat baik, dari dasar hatiku―"

_Deg!_

"―DAN AKU TIDAK MENYANGKA TERNYATA KAU SEBEGITU RENDAHNYA―"

_Grepp_

"TARIK KEMBALI PERKATAANMU ITU!" nada itu semakin meninggi. Mata hitamnya semakin menatap tajam, tangan besarnya yang menggenggam pergelangan Sakura itu terasa dingin. "Kau tidak merasakan lelah, seberapa lelahnya aku berlatih maksimal setiap hari… Klub basket Suna, sekian lama aku bermimpi bisa beradu dengan mereka dan mengalahkan mereka… dan tadi, mereka mengalahkanku dengan cara yang curang! KAU TIDAK TAHU ITU SEMUA!"

"Akkh!" lagi-lagi Sakura mengerang kesakitan karena cengkraman yang begitu kuat dipergelangan tangannya. Ia sampai-sampai menggigit bibirnya.

"INI MEMBUATKU MENYESAL! …Dan kau tidak merasakan betapa sakitnya di dalam sini…" nada itu merendah seiring dengan tangannya yang bergerak membimbing tangan mungil yang digenggamnya menyentuk dada bidangnya. "Di sini sesak sekali."

"S-Sasuke," gumam Sakura ketika lelaki itu menyentuhkan tangannya ke dada bidang lelaki itu. Sakura bisa merasakan detak jantung Sasuke yang begitu cepat. Oh, Sakura benar-benar tidak menyangka bisa seperti ini. Jantungnya sedari tadi menggila, kau tahu. Ya, kau tidak tahu.

"T-tapi kenapa kau harus meminum minuman itu?! Aku tidak pernah menyangka―"

"SEKALI LAGI INI BUKAN URUSANMU!"

_Bruuk_

"A-aw!" pekik Sakura ketika merasakan Sasuke menimpanya. Menyandarkan kepalanya di dada Sakura yang sukses membuat gadis itu merona merah. Eh, itu pas di dadanya…

"S-Sasuke? H-hei? Bisakah kau tidak bersandar di―"

"…Biarkan seperti ini."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah kurang lebih satu jam terlelap, Sakura mulai membuka matanya perlahan. Memperlihatkan manik jadenya yang mempesona. Perlahan, mata itu terbuka sempurna. Ah, ia masih ditempat yang cukup gelap itu rupanya. Dan, tubuhnya entah kenapa terasa sakit dan seperti ada beban yang―

"H-HEI?!" kaget Sakura ketika tersadar ia masih dalam posisi beberapa waktu tadi. Matanya terbelalak ketika melihat kepala berambut dongker itu masih bertengger didadanya, bersandar dengan tenang di sana. Ia tidak bisa bergerak, tubuh Sasuke cukup berat untuknya. Dan lagipula lelaki itu masih tertidur mungkin. Ah, kalau bergerak sedikit nanti akan membuatnya bangun dan ia takut akan membuatnya marah.

Yeah, berani bertindak berarti berani bertanggung jawab.

Jadi, ini memang resiko untuknya karena tadi sudah lancang memasuki tempat ini dan mengganggu pangeran itu.

Lalu apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang? Menunggu lelaki itu terbangun? Heh, memangnya sekarang jam berapa?!

"Ah, aku harus pulang," gumam Sakura dan menggigit bibirnya setelahnya. Ia benar-benar tak tahu harus melakukan apa sekarang. Haruskah ia membangunkan Sasuke? Ah, sepertinya itu mustahil. "Ugh… pasti sudah malam…"

Tiba-tiba ia melemparkan tatapan lembut ke wajah Sasuke yang begitu damai dalam tidurnya. Tangannya yang bebas, bergerak pelan menuju rambut berbentuk pantat ayam itu. Merasakan kelembutan rambut pangeran sekolah itu. Mengusapnya pelan dan yeah, ini sukses membuatnya merona sendiri. Lagi-lagi ia menggigit bibir bawahnya. Lagi-lagi ia lancang.

Tapi, jujur ia menyukai lelaki itu. Sayang sekali ia tak mempunyai keberanian yang cukup untuk mengungkapkannya, tak seperti para penggemar Sasuke yang hampir setiap saat mengungkapkan perasaan mereka. Ini sulit. Ia yang jarang berinteraksi dengan lelaki itu, mana bisa ia dengan mudah mengungkapkannya? Yeah, namun ia berterima kasih. Posisi ini… walau cukup keluar dari aturan hidupnya, tapi kalau bukan sekarang, kapan ia bisa merasakannya? Kapan ia bisa sedekat ini dengan Sasuke?

Mengingat ia memang tidak akan pernah bisa bersanding dengan pangeran itu. Jadi, ini hanya bisa disebut dengan peruntungan. Hanya datang sekali saja. Jadi dinikmati sebaik mungkin.

Sakura menyunggingkan senyum lembut ke arahnya. Ada tatapan miris di raut wajahnya walau samar. Ya, ia senang hal ini teradi, tapi toh akan berakhir juga. Lagi ia mengusap-usap kepala itu dengan pelan. "Sangat mustahil jika perasaanku ini terbalas."

"Engh…" desahan kecil terdengar dari mulut Sasuke. Ia sedikit menggeliat dan membuat Sakura tersentak. Sakura bisa melihat mata itu mulai terbuka perlahan. Ya, lelaki itu terbangun.

"Mungkin cukup untuk hari. Kau harus pulang. Aku pikir, kau perlu istirahat," ucap Sakura sambil menarik kembali tangannya dari kepala itu. Semoga yang tadi tidak ketahuan. "S-Sasuke?"

Hening. Tak ada jawaban dari lelaki itu untuk beberapa saat. Sampai Sakura memutuskan untuk memanggilnya lagi.

"H-hei, kau harus pulang."

"…aku sudah mendapatkan tempat yang nyaman. Jadi tidak perlu pulang," sahut Sasuke dengan suara rendahnya. Walaupun sudah terjaga dari tidurnya, ia masih saja tidak bergerak dari posisi sebelumnya.

"Tempat ini sama sekali tidak nyaman, eh." Kening Sakura mengkerut. Sasuke tidak sakit, 'kan? Tempat yang jelek begini dibilang nyaman. "Lama-lama di sini bisa-bisa membuat tubuhmu sakit dan pegal-pegal."

"Buktinya di sini sangat nyaman."

"Apanya? Di sini kotor. Kau bisa lihat sendiri, tuan!"

"Tidak. Di sini harum."

"M-maksudmu?" mau tak mau, mata Sakura terbelalak mendengar kalimat Sasuke yang baru saja dilontarkannya. Entah kenapa, membawa Sakura berpikiran aneh. Dan dengan kekuatan yang entah ia dapatkan dari mana, ia mendorong bahu kekar itu menjauh darinya dan sukses. Sakura tiba-tiba menjadi panik sendiri.

Namun, ia tertangkap dan terkunci oleh tatapan Sasuke. Mereka saling bertatapan. Dan Sakura bisa melihat tatapan itu berbeda dari tatapannya yang biasanya. Membuatnya sedikit salah tingkah. Cukup lama bertahan dalam tatapan itu. Hingga akhirnya Sasuke mengalihkan tatapannya sembari menghela nafas.

Ia menutup matanya sejenak lalu membukanya lagi.

Dan seketika tatapannya berubah menjadi seperti biasa. Tajam dan datar. Sudah kembali ke sifat awalkah?

Sakura hanya bisa terdiam sambil menatapi lelaki bertubuh kekar itu berusaha berdiri dari posisi duduknya. Seragam basketnya lusuh dan basah terkena keringatnya sendiri. Dan demi boneka beruangnya Deidara, walaupun ia dalam keadaan tidak stabil seperti sekarang, ia tetap terlihat keren dan tampan! Dilihat dari sisi manapun tetap sama. Ia tetap mempesona. Matanya, hidungnya, bibirnya, pipinya, rambutnya, semuanya… Ah, tidak ada satu pun dari dirinya yang bisa dicela. Semakin Sakura menatapnya lekat-lekat, semakin dalam dirinya termabuk oleh sosok dihadapannya itu. Bahkan ia sampai menatapinya tanpa berkedip―tak ingin melewatkan waktu setengah detik pun untuk menatapinya. Ya mungkin―

"Mau menginap sendirian di sini, eh?"

Suara bass itu menyadarkannya, membuyarkan lamunannya yang sempat ia susun tadi. Sontak Sakura membuang muka,ya, wajahnya memerah. Tertangkap basah rupanya.

"T-tidak," sahut Sakura sedikit terbata. Ia pun bangkit dari posisi duduknya dan sedikit menepuk rok bagian belakangnya. Sekedar menghilangkan debu yang menempel. Tersadar, lelaki itu sudah melangkah beberapa centi jauh darinya. Sudah ingin pulang mungkin.

Terlepas dari bagaimana perasaan Sakura kepada Sasuke, Sakura tetap merasa kecewa. Sebegitu cueknyakah pangeran sekolah itu? Sampai-sampai mengatakan terima kasih saja tidak bisa. Siapa yang tadi menemanimu di sini, eh? Bahkan ia tidak menoleh lagi. Ya, ia ditinggalkan sendiri di tempatnya berdiri.

Sakura termangu. Ia tidak bisa melangkahkan kakinya. Sebegitu parahnya efek perlakukan Sasuke terhadapnya, sehingga menggerakkan kakinya saja ia tidak bisa. Ya, ya, kau duluan saja jika memang begitu tujuanmu. Setidaknya, itulah yang terbesit dibenak Sakura saat ini. Dan lagi-lagi, ia tenggelam dalam pikirannya sendiri.

Tersadar gadis mungil di sana belum bergerak juga, Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya. Menghela nafas sesaat, berusaha tidak menunjukkan kejengkelannya. "Tch."

"Memikirkan hal yang tadi?" Sasuke membuka pembicaraan. Ia menolehkan kepalanya, menatap Sakura yang juga kelihatan tidak rapi. "Tch. Katakan jika kau tidak suka."

Sakura mengangkat kepalanya. Memberanikan diri membalas tatapan Sasuke walau ia tidak bisa membalas perkataannya. Ia hanya bisa terdiam.

"Aku tertidur cukup nyaman."

"E-eh?"

Lagi-lagi menghela nafas dan menutup mata sejenak lalu membukanya. Kemudian ia melangkahkan kakinya kembali ke tempat tadi. Menghampiri Sakura yang semakin menyembunyikan wajahnya. Sakura hanya bisa tertunduk. Hingga ia sudah berada tepat dihadapannya gadis itu. "Dan aku menyukainya."

"A-apa?"

Terus terang saja, ia membicarakan tentang dada. Tempatnya terlelap tadi. Sakura mau mengerti atau tidak, itu bukan urusannya.

"Maaf, seragammu akan kugantikan yang baru."

"E-eh? Ah, tidak, tidak apa-apa. Biar aku saja. Ini tidak―"

"Ini kesalahanku," potong Sasuke cepat. Ia kemudian membalikkan badannya dan berniat melanjutkan perjalannya tadi yang sempat tertunda. Dibelakangnya, Sakura hanya bisa menghela nafas berusaha mengatur nafasnya agar lebih stabil.

"T-terima kasih."

Hening beberapa menit, Sasuke tidak menyahut lagi tapi ia juga tidak kunjung melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari tempat ini. Keadaan semakin canggung saja. Tapi jujur, ia senang dengan keberadaan gadis itu di sini bersamanya. Terlepas dari tempat nyaman yang dipakainya bersandar tadi. Menurutnya, gadis itu berbeda dengan gadis-gadis lain di luar sana.

Otaknya seakan beradu di dalam sana. Memikirkan sesuatu yang cukup ekstrem baginya. Sampai ia menghela nafas panjang pertanda tekadnya sudah bulat. Keputusannya sudah ia pilih.

"Jadilah kekasihku."

Bertanya Sasuke sadar atau tidak? Ya, ia benar-benar sadar. Ia mengatakan tempat itu nyaman, ya, itu memang tempat yang nyaman. Terlepas dari tempat itu adalah dada seorang gadis, ia memang merasakan sesuatu yang berbeda dan membuatnya menyukainya. Dan ini memang langsung, tanpa ia pikirkan dulu bagaimana ke depannya. Tapi waktu yang akan membuatnya terbiasa karena ia memilihnya dengan tidak ada paksaan sama sekali.

Sontak Sakura membelalakkan matanya ketika mendengar pernyataan yang tiba-tiba keluar dari mulut Sasuke. Sumpah, ia tidak pernah menyangka kalimat itu akan ditujukan untuknya. Tidak ada-ada siapa-siapa di sini selain dirinya. Jadi siapa yang lain? Hanya dirinya, kau tahu itu.

"A-apa alasanmu memintaku? Aku h-hanya siswi biasa yang memang juga mengidolakanmu tapi, aku tidak seperti para penggemarmu yang begitu haus ingin berdampingan denganmu." Sakura menundukkan kepalanya. Ia mengatakannya dengan reflek.

_Sial_―batinnya.

Sasuke menutup matanya. Berniat memfokuskan pikirannya pada titik permasalahan atau kalimat Sakura yang sedikit menjanggal hatinya. Eh?

"Karena kau, aku bisa mendapatkan tempat yang sangat nyaman," ujarnya. Namun, kalimat itu lantas membuat Sakura kembali membelalakkan matanya untuk yang kesekian kalinya dan menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dadanya. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya. "Aa, maksudku, aku merasakan kenyamanan yang belum kurasakan sebelumnya ketika denganmu."

"Ah. Maaf, tapi―"

"Aku tidak akan memaksamu. Ayo, pulang." Sasuke menghela nafasnya dan mulai melangkahkan kakinya kembali. Ini sulit diartikan olehnya. Ada rasa yang aneh menghampirinya. Kecewa?

Sakura menggigit bibirnya sambil merutuki dirinya dalam hati. Bukannya ini adalah kesempatan besar? Dengan sediikit berlari kecil, Sakura menyusul Sasuke dan tiba di sampingnya. Ikut berjalan di samping lelaki itu. Menghela nafas pelan dan menarik sudut bibirnya membentuk seulas senyum tipis. Kesempatan yang datang bukan untuk disia-siakan, bukan? Dengan keberanian yang semoga cukup, ia memutuskan menerimanya.

"A-aku akan mencoba menjalaninya," ucapnya sambil menatap ke arah yang sama dengan lelaki itu tatapi. Dan oh, biarkan saat ini Sasuke keluar dari sifat sebenarnya. Ia tersenyum cukup lebar dari biasanya ketika mendengar kalimat itu.

"Terima kasih."

Terdengar dari nadanya, memang datar. Akan tetapi, sangat jelas terpampang diwajahnya bahwa ia terlihat cukup senang atas ini. Ah, tampaknya ia akan sering-sering tertidur―tertidur di tempat yang nyaman itu. Setidaknya, ia juga perlu belajar dalam hal seperti ini. Ini baru permulaan dan ia juga baru pemula.

Sekali lagi, biarkan hari ini ia keluar dari sifat awalnya.

"T-terima kasih kembali, Sasuke-_**kun**_."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**OMAKE! ^o^**

* * *

**HAPPY SASUSAKU FANDAY! \^O^/**

Fiksi yang sangat sederhana ini dengan senang hati saya dedikasikan untuk SasuSaku _Fanday_! Yeaaay! Walaupun sangat sederhana dan biasa saja, saya tetap berharap fiksi ini bisa meng-_entertain _kalian semua *halah* /sokinggris.

Yah, sedikit curi-curi waktu untuk menyelesaikan fiksi ini dan coret-BAA-coret karena waktu yang sangat mendesak. Mengatur waktu belajar dan mengetik itu susah. Banyak tugas jugaaaa Dx /curcolceritanya. Jadilah fiksi ini seperti ini, sangat sederhana.

Ah, sudahlah. Terima kasih sudah meluangkan waktu membaca fiksi ini. Maaf apabila kurang memuaskan, karena saya agak sedikit kaku mengetik setelah sekian lama terkena WB. Hiks. Tapi, saya sangat menghargai dukungan-dukungan yang telah diberikan kepada saya. Saya terharu X'D

Oke, kalau dibaca berarti mau review juga, 'kan? **Baca = review** /okesip /plak

**Salam jidat ayam, para SasuSaku Lovers! ^^/**

**[WTP, 19-02-2012 at 18.30 WITA]**

.

.

.

.

* * *

**OWARI~**

* * *

.

Suasana kelas tampak bising dengan berakhirnya semua pelajaran pada hari ini. Namun―

_Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap._

Seperti dentingan jam yang hanya terdengar, suasana kelas menghening seketika. Tatkala melihat lelaki yang tak bisa dipungkiri pesonanya itu melangkah menghampiri bangku seorang gadis, ini pertama kalinya. Tatapan para penghuni kelas tertuju padanya, tanpa terkecuali, yang sedang berjalan santai dengan kedua tangan di depan saku. Gadis yang dituju pun hanya bisa terpaku dan menatapinya gugup.

Sasuke Uchiha, lelaki mempesona itu.

Penghuni kelas hanya bisa membelalakkan mata dalam keterkejutan sampai-sampai mulut mereka terbuka. Dengan beberapa pertanyaan mengambang di dalam otak mereka.

_Tap._

Langkah itu terhenti di samping bangku gadis itu, Sakura. Dan tampak gadis itu hanya bisa menggigit bibirnya dengan tangan yang sibuk meremas roknya gugup. Takut-takut ia menoleh ke arahnya. Berniat membalas tatapan yang diberikan Sasuke.

_Bingo_. Sakura mendapatkan tatapan yang hangat dari kekasih barunya itu. Kekasih pertamanya.

Dan suasana masih menghening. Mereka menunggu apa yang selanjutnya terjadi dengan wajah yang penasaran di atas tingkat akut.

_Tik. Tik. Tik._

"Mau pulang bersama?"

Satu, dua, tiga, dan seketika semuanya menjadi indah.

**.**

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**THE END!**


End file.
